


Legolas’s Wish

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Little Aragorn - Freeform, Little Legolas, Magic, bit of Violence, reply to challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic? What magic? (Elfling story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas’s Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Gandalf put a spell on me… Now I'm Tolkien, pleased? The spell had gone, vanished as I saw Tolkien staring at me… Ok, ok… I admit all of this characters belong to him… please don't kill me… please?
> 
> Spoiler: Only in my deepest mind. **U, of course.**
> 
> Note1: Replies to Tux and San's Challenges.
> 
> Note2: Inspired by "Don't Pick on Hope" By Gwenneth.
> 
> Note3: Estel and Legolas are only children in this story.

**Imladris**

Gilraen watched as her son chased after an elf. Elrond came forward, and sighed.

"Who is that elf?" Gilraen asked.

"It is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Thranduil's only child," Elrond explained.

"They seemed happy together," Gilraen said, and smiled as she watched them play.

"Estel?" Elrond called.

Estel came and Legolas followed him. Estel gave his mother a huge hug.

"What is it, adar?" Estel asked.

"Did you introduce your mother to your friend?" Elrond asked and watched the boy's face.

"No… it seems I forgot," Estel replied before turning to his mother. "This is Legolas, nana."

Legolas came forward and looked in her eyes; calm, and soft like the wind. The same look his mother had, and he missed it in his heart.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the pain of losing his mother.

Gilraen and Elrond noticed the pain that was shown on his face, and Elrond knelt next to the elfling and looked into his eyes, seeing how Legolas was struggling not to cry.

Then Gilraen knelt beside him and gave him a hug and a shoulder to cry on as Legolas started to sob.

"Estel, my child?" Gilraen said to her son.

"Yes, nana?" Estel asked.

"Have you shown Legolas what have received for your birthday?"

Legolas raised his head in curiosity at her words.

"What did you got?" Legolas asked.

"First, a big hug and kiss from nana," Estel said as he looked at his mother. "And also a pair of boots from Lothlórien, and a fork from my father…"

"Boots?" Legolas asked confused.

"Show him…" Gilraen hinted to her son.

Estel and Legolas ran towards the house. When they got inside Estel's room, he began to show the elfling his presents.

"They are very nice boots," Legolas said as he pointed to them.

"Yes they are, but nana said I'm not allowed to wear them just yet as they're still a little too big for me," said Estel. He looked at Legolas and said: "I'm going to get my brothers and see if they will play with us.

Legolas grinned. "That will be fun!"

"I will go and find them," Estel said, and ran out of the room.

After Estel left, Legolas looked at the fork that was lying on the table. It shone brightly, and he sighed.

When Estel and the twins came back, they saw Legolas staring at something on the table, but they did not know what it was he was looking at.

"Legolas?" Estel called.

Legolas did not answer; his mind was somewhere else.

The twins came forward and put their hands on Legolas' shoulders.

Legolas acted on reflex, turning and hitting them with the boots.

The twins cried from pain and looked in wonder on the elfling, whose eyes were back on the table.

They saw it; it shone like a diamond, hypnotizing Legolas with it.

"Umm… Estel?" Elladan asked.

"Before you came to find us, did you mention to him about the fork?" Elrohir asked.

"Oh no…" Estel said worried.

The fork had changed color.

"What is happening?" Elladan asked.

"Is it supposed to be that color?" Elrohir asked when he saw the fork changing to black.

"No!" Estel said at once.

"It should be blue, not black," Estel said.

"Call father, at once!" Elladan ordered.

Estel ran outside to find Elrond. He found him in the garden, busy talking with his mother.

"Ada?" Estel called.

"Can't you see that I am talking?" Elrond asked, angry to be interrupted.

"But ada, it is Legolas…" Estel said and stopped, as he felt Elrond would tell him off again.

"What about Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"The fork… something is wrong…" Estel said.

"Is that so?" Elrond asked, moving his finger over his brow, then asked: "How long has it been happening?" In the meantime he sent a small prayer to the Valar, hoping they might give him a clue.

"A few minutes at least," Estel replied.

Elrond's face changed from fear to looking lost. He got the gift from Gandalf, and the Maia had mentioned how the fork was magical, and that this magic could be dark or light, depending on the soul of the one who was looking at it.

The catch was that it required less than a minute for it to work, but if it was for longer than that, then there could be consequences.

'Oh no,' Elrond thought and turned back to his son and asked: "Where is he?"

"In my room; the twins are watching him."

When they got to the room, they saw Legolas' eyes were wide open. Elladan was standing next to him and it looked as if he was holding a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"I do not know, father, it suddenly appeared… it is for you, Estel," Elladan said, and gave him the letter.

Estel started to read it…

_"Dear Estel,_

_I wish you had told me it was your birthday so I could prepare and give you a proper gift._

_I do believe though that I have already given you a gift which you have earned, as I have earned it._

_The most precious gift of all._

_Your friend from afar,_

_Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil._

_Mirkwood."_

After reading the letter, Estel wiped the away the tears and he felt the soft kiss that he got from his mother on his cheek.

Legolas fell on the floor; the magic seemed to have vanished and the fork's color changed back to normal.

They rushed towards Legolas, who seemed shocked at what had happened to him.

"Legolas, how do you feel?" Elrond asked.

Legolas closed his eyes, then opened them again and looked at Elrond, not saying a word. He felt numb.

"You will be fine," Elrond tried to cheer him.

"Thank you my friend," Estel said, holding the note tightly in his hand.

"What for?" Legolas asked, trying to focus.

"For the most special gift that you gave me," Estel said.

"We gave it to each other," Legolas said.

The twins looked at them. They seemed confused by the situation.

"What exactly did you give him? I believe that I did not see it," Elrohir asked.

"Friendship!" Legolas and Estel answered as one.

Gilraen and Elrond looked proudly at the elfling and the young boy.

****

The End!

R/R


End file.
